Dating the dumped
by soNICEandCUTE48
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen get dumped on the same day. After Rigby and Margaret comfort them, Mordecai and Eileen develop feelings for them, but will they tell them on time or will something get in their way? Terrible summary, I know. The story's better. this is another story I'm doing, so when I post a chapter on 'a dark change' I will also post one here!-stopped for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is another story by me. I'm still thinking of what to put in chapter 13 for 'A dark change', so I decided to do this story while I think.**

**In this story, I have about four OCs (will come in future chapters), so let me explain them:**

**Carly: 22 years old **

**Peacock**

**Black hair**

**Cashier**

**Lily: 23 years old**

**Black cat**

**Short brown hair**

**Waitress**

**Brad: 24 years old**

**Human**

**Blond hair**

**Still looking for a job**

**Jacob: 23 years old**

**Otter**

**Brown hair**

**New at the coffee shop **

**Now let's start the story! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 – the crushing begins**

Mordecai was flat on his face with his feathers ruffled. The room was dark and he played the same song on the radio over and over again. He had not showered for the past three days, making him smell terrible. He was upset that his girlfriend, Carly, dumped him, so when he got home, he immediately got in his bed and cried his eyes out. He wasn't the only one who got dumped. Rigby was in the same phase. His girlfriend, Lily, broke up with him the same day as Mordecai. Now the two best friends have been in their room for three days and didn't do their jobs. Benson felt bad for them and decided to give Muscle man and High five ghost their jobs, since Muscle man owed them after they done his jobs when Starla broke up with him. As the song ended, Rigby removed his head from the clothes pile and said "Mordecai, the songs over." Rigby spoke in a pained voice. "The songs over just like our relationships." Said Mordecai. "Don't talk about that, just play the song." Said Rigby. "Margaret and Eileen are lucky they have boyfriends." Said Mordecai. "Yeah, they're really lucky."

_**Margaret's apartment…..**_

Margaret was sitting on her bed, a bit upset her boyfriend, Brad, broke up with her. Eileen was also in the room, crying. Good thing their day off was today. "Jacob is s-such a jerk. Why did he b-b-break up with me?!" Eileen screamed and blew her nose in the tissue. "I don't know. Some people are just jerks." Said Margaret. "Everything will be fine Eileen. Jacob's an idiot, he doesn't how good you are, so his loss." Said Margaret. "I was so happy with him in my life, now I'm alone." Said Eileen. "You're not alone, you have me." Said Margaret. Margaret then gave Eileen a hug and said "I'll never leave your side Eileen."

"N-never?"

"Never." Said Margaret. Eileen then hugged her back and said "Thanks Margaret." As they separated, Eileen got a chance to look at Margaret's eyes. They looked so beautiful to her. "So you want a drink Eileen?" Margaret asked, removing Eileen from her thoughts. "Uh, yeah." Margaret left the room, leaving Eileen to think. **"Wow. Margaret looked so….beautiful. Was she always that hot and I didn't notice?" **as she thought, another question came up. "W-wait, do I like Margaret?"

_**Meanwhile….**_

The song was over again and Mordecai came out from under the covers. Rigby jumped off of his trampoline and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Mordecai asked. "To shower, then go to work. I can't stay in here forever, it stinks in here." Rigby was about to leave, but Mordecai said "No! You can't leave me here alone. It reminds me that my girlfriend left me, so I need you to comfort me since you know how I feel." Rigby saw how upset Mordecai was. It couldn't hurt to stay with him for some time. "She left me all alone." Said Mordecai. "You're not alone, Mordecai." Said Rigby. He walked to Mordecai and sat next to him. "I'm always here for you." Said Rigby. He then pulled Mordecai into a hug. "Thanks dude, I really needed that." Said Mordecai. "I'll never leave you Mordecai, know that. Now can we go and take showers?"Rigby asked. "Sure, you can go first." Said Mordecai. Rigby took a towel and left the room. Mordecai got a quick look at Rigby's eyes before he left. He felt happy when Rigby hugged him. He always felt happy when Rigby was there by his side and he didn't know why. Then, an answer popped into his head. "Oh man, do I like Rigby?" said Mordecai. The one thing on Mordecai and Eileen's mind was:

"How am I going to tell her?"

"How am I going to tell him?"…..

**End of this chapter. Sorry it was short. Just like the other story, some chapters will be short to make the story longer. **

**How is this story so far? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Please tell me!**

**If you have any requests, feel free to send them!**

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is another chapter for my story! Oh, also…you know the unnatural stuff that happens in regular show? Yeah, that's going to happen in this story.**

**Chapter 2 – the return of the EXs**

Mordecai came out of the bathroom after he was finished with his shower. He walked in the room to find Rigby cleaning it. Mordecai saw Rigby struggling with a garbage bag filled with all the junk. "Dude, help me out here." Said Rigby. This was the first time Mordecai saw Rigby cleaning the room. "I also told Benson that we're feeling better so we can do our work." This was very unusual. When did Rigby want to do his work? "Rigby, are you feeling okay?" Mordecai asked. "Super! Why do you ask?"

"You want to work. That doesn't really happen." Said Mordecai.

"I still need help with this garbage bag." Said Rigby. Mordecai took the bad and lifted it. The bag was really heavy. Rigby saw Mordecai struggling to carry it, so he got under the bag and used all his strength to lift it. "Okay, let's go outside and throw it." Said Rigby. The garbage bag was getting heavier and heavier. Rigby took one step forward. "Rigby, I can't hold on. It's too heavy." Said Mordecai. He was about to let go, but then he remembered that Rigby was under the bag. If he let go, Rigby would get crushed. "Uh, M-mordecai…." Said Rigby. Mordecai was still in his thoughts, now thinking of how cute Rigby looks. "M-mordecai…." Mordecai could see himself sleeping with Rigby. "MORDECAI!" Mordecai came out from his thoughts. He looked down to see that Rigby and the garbage weren't there, only a deep, deep hole. His eyes widened and he started to panic. What if Rigby was dead? Mordecai couldn't live without his friend. A knock then came from the door. Oh man, what if it was Benson? He could kill Mordecai if he sees the hole. Mordecai pulled Rigby's trampoline over the hole and said "Come in." High five ghost entered. "Mordecai, Benson said you and Rigby should go and work at the snack bar right now." he said. "Uh, okay. We'll be there in a minute." Said Mordecai. High five ghost then looked around the room and noticed that Rigby wasn't there. "Hey, where's Rigby?" HFG asked. "Um…uh he's at the, uh, bathroom! Yeah, he's at the bathroom." Said Mordecai. "Okay." High five ghost left. He didn't even notice the trampoline covering the hole. Now all Mordecai had to do was find Rigby.

_**Meanwhile….**_

At the coffee shop, Eileen tried to avoid Jacob. It was really hard for her since he now works there. The only person Eileen could look at was Margaret. Yes, Margaret. While thinking about her, Eileen bumped into one of the customers. She spilled the hot coffee all over his shirt. "O-oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" said Eileen. Eileen looked up and saw the man was actually Margaret's ex, Brad. "Ow….I-it's okay, Eileen. It doesn't hurt that much." **"Yes it does." **Brad thought. "So, is Margaret here?" he asked. "Yeah, she's over there." Eileen pointed to Margaret, who was leaving the kitchen with two coffees. Brad walked to her. Margaret saw him and she wasn't that pleased. "I don't trust that guy." Said Jacob. Eileen nearly screamed. She turned around and faced Jacob. "You nearly scared me!" said Eileen. "Sorry." Said Jacob. "Anyway, how could you let that guy go to Margaret?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. They're just talking."

"To me it looks like they're doing more than talking."

Jacob pointed to Brad. He kissed Margaret on her cheek, making her smile. Eileen felt a bit jealous. "Better hope he doesn't steal your crush." Said Jacob. He then went to serve one of the customers.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Mordecai walked down the stairs. He was heading to the meat locker, where Rigby could be. He left the house as fast as he could. He arrived outside, only to find Benson in the cart. "Mordecai, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be working at the snack bar with Rigby! He's been waiting for you!" Benson yelled. "Wait, Rigby's at the snack bar?!" Mordecai asked. "Yeah." Benson then came out of the cart and went in the house. Mordecai then walked to the snack bar. He was still thinking about how Rigby got there. As he approached the snack bar, he saw someone giving Rigby a paper. "Who that?" Said Mordecai. The person then turned around and saw him. Mordecai was now close enough to see that person. It was Lily. "Mordecai, you're finally here!" said Lily. "How did-" Mordecai was interrupted. "I know you're going to say how did Rigby get here. I heard poor Rigby scream for help when I was passing by. I went down to the meat locker and found him freezing and covered in garbage." Said Lily. "Where were you when I was down there?!" Rigby asked Mordecai. "I was coming down to get you." Said Mordecai. "I almost forgot, I'm having a birthday party tomorrow and I wanted you and Rigby to come." Lily gave Mordecai and invitation. "It's at my house." said Lily. "Well, I better go. See you later, guys." Lily then walked away from the snack bar. "So, are you hurt?" Mordecai asked. "Well, my head and my back hurt. That garbage bag was really heavy." Said Rigby. The two then heard Benson yell from the house. "MORDECAI! RIGBY" he yelled. "Uh oh, I guess he found the hole. What should we do?" Rigby asked. "Hide!" said Mordecai. The two then ran from the snack bar to find a place to hide from their enraged boss…..

**The end...of this chapter. Hoped you guys liked it! I might be back with another chapter for 'A dark change' and this story tomorrow.**

**Later!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


End file.
